finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Abyssea
Abyssea is a dimension existing parallel with Vana'diel in Final Fantasy XI. A land fraught with perils, Abyssea is home to savage hordes of heretofore unseen creatures. Although Abyssea was originally identical to Vana'diel, certain events have caused the land to crumble away. Adventurers from Vana'diel gain access to Abyssea through numerous Cavernous Maws scattered across Vana'diel with the use of Traverser Stones. Areas within Abyssea serve as the setting for all three Abyssea battle add-ons, Vision of Abyssea, Scars of Abyssea, and Heroes of Abyssea. Areas Abyssea - La Theine Once an idyllic plateau, this area has been twisted into a hellish nightmare of its former self by the unrelenting Abyssean hordes. What San d'Orian survivors there are now hide in the various alcoves scattered throughout the plateau. Abyssea - Konschtat These highlands, once a lush landscape diverse in life, with soft winds gracing the grass, now lay under a dark sky, the wind now cold and stale with the stench of dried blood. Scattered across these highlands are small encampments of the survivors of the Abyssean hordes, pushed from their homes by the fell creatures. Abyssea - Tahrongi Once a land of peace and tranquility in a world similar to Vana'diel, is now little more than the Alamo, the last stand, for the few survivors of this forgotten world. Fell creatures now swarm through the dry desert of oblivion with an insatiable desire for violence. Abyssea - Attohwa Another one of the many Abyssean fronts, this inhospitable chasm is now home to a handful of survivors—forced to crash-land here after their airship fell to the Abyssean swarm. The thick, noxious miasma, potentially poisonous flowers, and arid climate are but a few of the many challenges these last survivors face. Abyssea - Misareaux At one time, this area was a peaceful, if isolated, meadow. Those days have long since passed with the arrival of the Abyssean plague that currently infests the land. Now, marooned survivors from a recent shipwreck find themselves in a constant battle for their very lives. Abyssea - Vunkerl Like Vana'diel, Abyssea had the Crystal War. This river delta was a major strategic area during the conflict. It has not been forgotten to the mists of Time, as a handful of San d'Orian and Jeunoan refugees stage another battle in this shattered land; not for control, but for survival. Abyssea - Altepa Windswept ergs and stalwart potreros dot the landscape of this desert of ruin. When the cataclysm began to ravage the world, a series of earthquakes collapsed the Quicksand Caves along with other important escape routes. The desert's tranquil silence was shattered by the cacophony of war—a symphony of death that continues to this very day. Abyssea - Uleguerand Howling katabatic winds race down unforgiving mountains caked with ice and snow, forcing Abyssean stragglers to cluster around small campfires. As the war rages on and casualties mount, it becomes ever more difficult to distinguish blood-soaked snow from snow stained by the everlasting vermilion sky. Abyssea - Grauberg Craggy mountains and verdant meadows carve the landscape of this topographically diverse region. Like its neighbor, this area is host to monsters that constantly push the defense lines of the battle-hardened Abysseans. Unlike its neighbor, however, this area is also host to far stronger monsters lurking in the shadows. Abyssea - Empyreal Paradox Located high above the looming Abyssean moon, this version of Al'Taieu's inter-dimensional juncture is the site of the final confrontation between those who would save Abyssea and those who would destroy it. Only adventurers in possession of a crimson traverser stone are able to enter this area. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XI